


Just Siblings

by Fyliwion



Series: 30 Kisses [18]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Cutesy, Dating other people, F/M, Fluff, Not that Kind of Thing, Relationship Denial, Romance, Roomates, Say Ahhhh, Slow Burn, they're idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyliwion/pseuds/Fyliwion
Summary: They were like brother and sister. Best friends and adopted family. Roommates.Anyone who implied anything else would be wrong. Absolutely wrong. There was no way they were in love.
Relationships: Aoko Nakamori/Others, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko, Kuroba Kaito/Others
Series: 30 Kisses [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Just Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 100% sure "Not that Kind of Thing" from the Broadway Wedding Singer album is entirely responsible for this fic. I would also like to thank this fic for turning me back on the cast album. It's a fun show if you're into musical theater. I know everything is terrible but have some fluffy cuteness to try to cheer you up-- 
> 
> I hope everyone in the Southern and Western US is staying safe with the weather happening out there. 
> 
> 30 Kisses Challenge  
> Theme #18: Say Ahhhh

_Tell the night  
To save it's moonlight.  
Tell the birds  
Not to sing.  
Tell the stars  
In the heavens they've been misaligned.  
'Cause it's not that kind of thing _

_-The Wedding Singer_

* * *

They graduated like siblings, or close as two people not related by blood could be. 

Kaito was the pesky annoying brother. The older type that liked to tease his sister to death, but kept watch like a hawk. He was her protector, her knight in shining armor, and it was his duty to make sure she always smiled.

Aoko was the feisty younger sister. Always trying her best to get revenge on her brother for his antics, and always keeping him in check whenever he needed it. She was the one who scouted out the girls he dated, or made sure he wasn't about to do something suicidal.

Regardless of what people said their relationship was like, this was the truth of it. They were just family, and that's what they told anyone who implied otherwise.

After all, older brother's were the type to scare away the boys from their little sister, it was the older brother's duty to watch out for his sister after all.

And little sisters often felt a hint of… what was it? Well a hint of _something_ when they saw their brother talking to some pretty girl, especially when the girl was in no way deserving of her older brother.

Never once did they think to reevaluate their relationship.

When they grew older this bond strengthened and shifted a little. Still siblings, but perhaps it ran a little deeper. Best friends still? Assuredly.

First dates were told about with laughter and teasing, as well as perhaps just a glimpse of resentment towards the boy or girl who had swept their other half away. Break ups were regarded the same only with anger and tears and comfort, and usually accompanied by three am talks and chocolate.

They told each other everything, or almost everything. 

Kaito’s last secret wouldn't be indulged until later.

Of course that was their first true fight. 

For a while he wondered if everything was ruined, and if perhaps their sibling bond they'd made was shattered for good. It made sense after all, that perhaps they were doomed- it hurt for her to find out she'd been deceived by the man she saw closer than her brother.

But time has a way of healing, and even after the hurt and betrayal Aoko found herself back in his life. Only this time, perhaps a tad closer than they had been before.

No longer siblings, no longer just best friends, but definitely not lovers. No never lovers. Ask them however much you like, and they’d laugh at the sheer madness of it.

After all- you did not date the person who chatted with you about your dates. You could not kiss the person you joked about your first kiss to. And you _definitely_ did not fall in love with the person you told you darkest secrets to.

That couldn't change.

Or so they said.

"Another one?"

"Yeah."

"See! Knew it! You should just give up-

Aoko groaned, and threw herself back onto the bed, "Kaito we just didn't click! It wasn't like he dumped me so much as it was a mutual understanding that the whole situation was hopeless. It's not like I see you spending tonight with that pretty little thing you had on your arm last week either."

Kaito poked her side, "….Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"Don't be an idiot! Why would I be jealous of someone like her?"

"…Bet she'd let me flip her skirts without killing me with a mo- OUCH!" she pushed him off the furniture. 

"Well what did you expect?"

"'Kay. Fine. So maybe I deserved that."

Kaito laughed from where he lay next to her on the bed. She turned onto her back staring up at the ceiling, a laugh playing on her lips. For some reason he couldn't tear his eyes away from where she lay, her hair making a halo around her face and the glow from light falling on her face.

But-

He pushed the thought away as silliness. The lack of sleep and the dim light was giving him false impressions and false emotions. He'd never been in love anyway, so he couldn't know if it hit him, and the girl laying next to him on the pillow was the last person he'd fall in love.

But-

He found himself getting off the bed quicker then normal, and perhaps locking his own door a little more quickly. 

He wasn't there to see Aoko roll over on her side and lay where he'd been a moment before, inhaling the soft scent of roses and soap that seemed to follow him.

* * *

"She's pretty Kaito!"

"So?"

"She was checking you out!" Aoko waved her hand towards the woman who’d just walked out. She felt a slight pang of jealousy at how well the skirt fit her curves, and how her hair had shone just so. 

Kaito could not have been paying less attention, "And?'

"Bet you could have got her number."

"…" He looked at her like she’d grown two heads. 

"What? I'm just saying. She's cuter than that last girl you dated… What was her name? Chidori? Chodoki?"

"Umi?"

"Oh yeah. That one. Bet this one might have even been a good conversationalist."

Kaito rolled his eyes in response. Umi might not have been a great conversationalist but she had included other assets. He looked pointedly back at Aoko, "Well the same could apply to you Miss Matchmaker. Or are you going to pretend you didn't see that guy checking you out back there? That half-Australian who looked like he was pulling in more than his fair share of money a year? Did you see that car he got into?"

Aoko made a face, "…are you implying I should be one of those girls who marries for money?"

"Hey you could pay me back for all that rent I loaned you, when you couldn't pay all of your half a couple months or so ago!"

"That was only a couple thousand yen!"

"Precisely! He was good looking too. Not as good looking as me but…"

Aoko groaned, "If you liked him so much why don't you ask him out?

"….Maybe I should."

" _Kami-sama_ give me strength...” 

"Joking Aoko. Joking."

Friends. Just friends. 

It's what they told each other.

Neither mentioned the looks that passed between the two of them every now and then. Sometimes she thought she felt his eyes on her when she had her back turned, or thought she saw him glance her way if he thought she wasn't looking.

He never commented that he saw her staring at him more than once, and wasn't sure when he stopped commenting on the blush that touched her cheeks when he would walk out of the shower or if she walked in on him changing.

He did comment when the same blush came up when he'd try some of his better tricks on her every now and then, but he never did tell her how much it pleased him. None of his dates had ever brought him half the elation he got when she would laugh at the same trick.

But then no one else was Aoko. She was his best friend, and she'd been the first one to really light up when he did his first tricks as a kid. He figured that must've been the reason he still felt that same jolt when she smiled up at him, or emerged in laughter.

Of course it was.

He never knew her heart fluttered every time he pulled out a rose, or caused stars to fall from the sky. She never even thought there was something up with her reaction.

It was silly to think of each other as anything except asexual. Aoko was Aoko and Kaito was Kaito and that was that.

And when Kaito started dating one girl a little more seriously, Aoko never said anything. 

She wasn't jealous of the pretty woman who had apparently caught his attention. It wasn't like he stopped spending time with her, or they no longer saw each other. Things were pretty much the same, just a little less time spent together.

She was sitting at her computer waiting for him to come home, trying to tell herself it was perfectly normal for a best friend to dwell over these things. Dwell over how she couldn't find anything wrong with the girl. The woman was beautiful, into performing herself, the same age, and on top of it all admired KID. She'd also kept Kaito's attention longer than anyone- which in of itself was impressive.

The only real problem was the fact Aoko kept waiting for him to announce he was moving out of their apartment, and Aoko would have to look for a new place to live. That once he moved out, between KID and his new lady friend there wouldn’t be any time left for Aoko. 

And that there was just something Aoko didn’t like about the woman, something she couldn’t put to words. So instead, she found herself thinking more and more on the subject, and telling herself she should look for her own boyfriend instead of dwelling on Kaito's love life.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door open almost silently. She turned and saw Kaito coming in, odd since it was still fairly early and she thought he'd been on a date. For that matter she saw that he had that damnable poker face, which was never a good sign.

"Kaito?"

She waited and wondered if he'd even heard her. He didn't look up from where he was looking intently at the shoe he was removing.

She was about to repeat her greeting when he spoke up.

"Hey."

Definitely something wrong.

She pushed away from her computer to look his way worriedly. This was not normal Kaito behavior, even at the worst of times. She noticed he headed across towards his room and risked standing up to follow him. She watched him sit on the edge of his bed with the same look on his face through his still open door.

"How'd the date go?" She regretted the question as soon as it left her mouth, especially as he gave her this dead look. Apparently not well.

"Mmmm... We broke up," he muttered, not meeting her eye.

Aoko did a double take. That was strange, after all Kaito seemed to like her well enough. "You broke up? I thought it was going well? Why did you-"

"….I didn't. She broke up with me."

Her mouth shut and she realized she was staring. That never happened. Ever. She'd never heard of someone breaking up with Kaito. It was always Kaito who ended the relationship. Always.

Mind you, she'd faced enough break ups to see all the signs now that she knew what she was looking at. Of course she usually had Kaito to pull her out of her sulk, and Aoko was no Kaito. She couldn't make fireworks go off in the house to brighten his mood.

All she managed was an, "Oh" as she sat down next to him on the bed.

"Yeah…" he said, still stuck in his own state of shock, "Oh."

They sat like there for what seemed like nearly forever when she finally asked, "Did she say why?"

"Not sure. I think she wanted me to pay more attention to just her? Dunno exactly- and I'm not sure she was even certain. She sorta just pulled the old "This isn't working out. It's me, not you- really it is…"'

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Sorry?"

"Mmhm."

They just sat there on the edge of the bed waiting for what seemed almost like an eternity. Aoko threw worried glances at Kaito who still seemed to be trying to figure out what happened.

After a little bit though she suddenly heard him chuckle, and she wondered if he'd finally lost it. Not that she'd ever seen Kaito actually lose it, but-

He started to break out in full laughter and she watched him apprehensively.

"Uh… Kaito?"

"I'm almost twenty five, and I'm dumped for the first time and I don't even know why!"

"Kai-"

He looked at her and she suddenly wanted to hurt that woman very very badly. His eyes looked so confused, and she could tell he was still trying to sort out his emotions. A moment before she'd been considering scolding him about the whole thing, but now she couldn't think of anything except that Kaito _really wasn't_ sure how to react.

"How do you manage?" he said, sulking. 

“Oh you know, we mortals push on best we can. It’s hard but the rest of us poor souls who aren't perfect and don't have lines of wooers waiting for us down the street get by. You forget after a while," she said, her sarcasm thick. She had been feeling sympathetic, but honestly maybe it was for the best Kaito remembered he was human. 

"Yeah. Guess that makes sense. Though if I knew you'd wanted lines of women, I'd have sent them over your way-" He grinned at her and she found herself scowling at him.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Yeah… I know," he looked somber again and then frowned. "You know. I liked her, but I don't think the worst part is losing her. I mean… It's really not that terrible. Maybe we should've broken up, or I think we might've broke up anyway-"

"But you were getting along so well!" That surprised Aoko.

"Yeah. But she was still missing something. I just… I don't know what I did wrong. I think that's the biggest thing. I want to know why it didn't, or what I did that made her leave so I don't do it again." He looked at his hands again and finally Aoko decided she had enough.

She smacked him hard across the top of his head.

"Ow! Whaddya do that for? I'm hurting here!"

"Your sulking. So what? One girl doesn't like you? You've been perfect for a hundred other women whose hearts you’ve broken. Now you're just being arrogant. So stop it."

"Ao-"

She grabbed for his pillow and this time hit him again, "Nope. Not gonna listen to it. You said it yourself you were going to break up with her. She beat you to it. So what?"

"….That hurt."

"Well if your just going to mope over something as idiotic as that-"

"Mmm have to get revenge," another pillow appeared in his hand and he gave her a push with it. She laughed and hit back, and within minutes both were cracking up and immersed in a full-fledged pillow fight.

"I still don't know how you deal with breakups!" He shouted at her.

"That's what I have you for!"

"Oh I see so you just use me!"

"Of course!"

Aoko's pillow finally flew from her hand, and she found herself penned to the bed with Kaito grinning down at where she lay. She was glad she'd managed to get through his mask.

" _Bakaito,_ ” she said sticking her tongue out at him.

" Of course."

They stared at each other for a long moment, and suddenly she realized what position they were in. Her blush spread against her will, and Kaito had yet to seem to realize it. His breath brushed across her cheek and she felt her heart skip a beat.

She realized just then exactly _how_ much he meant to her.

"Kaito-"

Something passed over his eyes and he rolled off of her and gave her a smile. “Thanks Aoko."

She wondered if it was her imagination that he left the room quicker than usual.

And Aoko wondered exactly what had just happened, and more importantly what might have just changed.

* * *

Things went on as usual. Something strange sprung up between them the days after, but within a week it was nearly forgotten. Almost. Except that both of them had apparently become more aware of one another. Movements, actions, looks- 

Where they had ignored them before now it seemed almost impossible not to notice.

One thing that neither commented on was how suddenly both of them seemed quite comfortable with their bachelorhood. Where they each would have a date once every few weeks or so, they didn’t even broach the subject of teasing. 

Aoko just didn't see anyone worth dating, and Kaito appeared to be on the rebound.

Not to mention neither of them seemed to have the time. Her work was picking up, and Aoko found herself working later. She barely had time to even consider going out for a dinner, nevermind pursuing a relationship. Kaito was in a similar situation. With his shows becoming more popular, and performances more frequent he had less time to dwell on dating. Not to mention his night job taking up the rest of his attention.

As it was between their work they were exhausted when they got home, and more often than not passed out on the couch with a couple bowls of instant ramen.

Thus, when Aoko managed to get out a little earlier than normal one night, she was even more surprised to walk in the house and be met with the smell of something appetizing.

"Take out?" she called as she set down her bags.

Kaito waved from the kitchen and shook his head, "Nope! Had the day off, and you mentioned you didn't have to work late tonight, so thought I might try to rummage up something real to eat." She noticed to her amusement he'd dug up an apron from somewhere, and had to laugh when she noticed lace around the edges. She also noticed he seemed to have found a chef hat somewhere.

He grinned at her "Like my tope?"

"Very nice…" she confirmed with another laugh. "I wish I had a camera. Do you know what some people would do for this picture?"

"Of course? Think I look sexy?" He posed and she rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"Kaito, you know you're an idiot right?"

"Yes but a very good looking idiot."

She chose to ignore the comment and moved into the kitchen to peer over his shoulder, "Can you even cook? I thought the most you could make was boiled noodles."

The look he gave her was quite indignant, and he twirled the spatula in his hand. "For your information I can cook quite well! Mother taught me some, and I had to keep from starving when she wasn’t home. I'm just usually too tired to bother, not to mention I like your food too much. Didn't want to give away all my secrets to you did I?"

"Since when have I ever gotten all your secrets?"

"Well you were the first person I ever told I was KID. Hakuba doesn't count. He cheats, what with his detectiveness." He turned back to the stove and went back to flipping something.

Aoko tried to look around him again and frowned, "So uh- what is that?"

"Chicken parmesan," he grabbed for another piece of the battered meat and carefully set it in the pan, "With a side of pasta and salad. So yes boiled noodles, but with a flair. Want to get out the lettuce for me?" He pointed to the fridge, and chuckled as he felt Aoko's slightly flabbergasted look behind him.

"Where on earth did you learn to cook that?"

“Western cooking’s delightful. Less of those evil water dwellers in their cookbooks-" He shuddered and went back to finishing the chicken and setting them on the pan, then turning to spoon out the sauce. “You like Italian right?"

"Yes. Anything else I can do to help?" She laid out the vegetables, but Kaito waved her off.

"No that’s alright. You sit down and relax. You haven’t had a proper rest in weeks."

"Are you certain? I could make the salad."

"I was going to do that while this is baking. Don't worry about it! Go sit, and I'll call you in when supper’s ready." He shooed her off, and she shook her head at him before going to sit down on the couch.

She rested on the couch trying to ignore the smells coming from the kitchen, as well as the clatter. She turned when she heard the noise, and nearly fell into the couch when she caught sight of Kaito juggling the place settings.

"If you break that I am not replacing them, and you'll have to clean up the mess on top of-- Are those _knives_?"

Kaito grinned and tossed one behind his back to land on the table along with the plates, while Aoko didn't even bother asking how he did it without breaking them.

"Don't blame me if you cut yourself."

"Of course not…" he told her innocently. "I would never do that. Food’s ready by the way.”

She went to sit down and snorted, "It feels so fancy after instacup ramen for a week." She looked over the table and raised an eyebrow, "For that matter it even looks fancy. I’m almost surprised you didn’t add candles."

"Well if you want…" he flicked his wrist and with a poof of smoke a set of candlesticks appeared with lighted candles.

She laughed, "I didn't mean you had to."

"Might as well! Who knows next time we'll get to eat like this, personally I'd like a nice dinner before we go back to our regular diet of ramen and chocolate thanks," he went back to set down the main course next to the salad and pasta and was about to sit down when he stopped. "Oh! Wait I almost forgot-"

He held up his hand and two wine glasses with a bottle of wine appeared. She gave him a look and he shrugged, "What? I thought it would be a nice accompaniment. After all, who ever heard of having Italian without a nice red wine?"

"When did you get that?"

"Eh saved it for a special occasion. Figured it went with the meal." She laughed and took the wine glass as he poured them both a little. "Toast to our busy schedules?"

"And no life-" she added with a nod.

They both laughed and took a sip.

She was a bit surprised how delicious everything was as she took a bite. "You know I thought you were more likely to burn down the house then cook something like this. We've been living together how long, and you've never so much as offered once! If I'd known you could make stuff like this I would've just made you do all the cooking."

"Precisely why I never told you," he looked smug as he took another sip of his wine. "Especially since you're such a good cook. That's why I didn't want to tell you. Not to mention I'm much too lazy to cook every night."

"Well maybe I'll just have to start making a habit of fish, and force you to cook," she took a bite of the chicken innocently as he nearly spit out his wine.

"You're cruel!"

"No I'm practical."

" _Ahouko!_ "

She sent a slice of cucumber flying at his head. 

They ate the rest of the meal in easy company. Aoko felt better than she had in weeks, and Kaito was animated as he told her some of the newest tricks he’d come up with for his show. 

Finally, when they’d finished both of their plates, he stood up and announced, "I have dessert too!"

"….dessert? I could barely finish this!" She downed the last of her wine.

"It’s your favorite! Strawberry and chocolate ice cream.”

Her eyes narrowed and she sighed, "Ugh!"

"Oh come on. Go sit on the coach and I'll bring it out-" he darted to the freezer and returned with two pints and a couple spoons. He opened up the chocolate and grinned, holding her out a scoop on the spoon, "Say Ahhhh!"

"Kai-mphhh!"

"Tasty?" He leaned down in front of her face as she swallowed the ice cream. She could see his eyes right in front of her, and he couldn't be more than a few inches away.

She glowered at him as he took the spoon and took a bite of it himself, "Mmm see? Who can say no to chocolate?" He licked the spoon and grinned at her, his face still close to hers.

Her breath caught and she felt a blush spread to her cheeks for absolutely no reason she could think of and she moved back slightly. "You have your own spoon you know," she pointed to the second spoon he'd set on the coffee table.

"Eh too much trouble," he said with a shrug and handed it to her with the strawberry ice cream.

It made her blush harder, that indirect kiss. She took a bite of the ice scream to try to distract herself, “Fine. I admit it is pretty good."

"See? Who can say no to ice cream?"

She shrugged and took another scoop of it looking at the pint thoughtfully. She glanced back over at Kaito in between as he savored his chocolate.

She leaned against him slightly and was almost surprised when she felt his arm snake around her. She looked up at him, setting down the ice cream.

"Kaito… What's up?"

"Huh?" He looked down at her and she noted that he had one of his innocent looks on. Suddenly her suspicion intensified ten-fold.

"I mean all this. Dinner, dessert, wine… Did I miss something?"

Kaito gave her a sheepish grin, "Who's to say I can't just do something nice for you? Maybe I just wanted to make dinner for a change?"

Her heart stopped for a second and she felt his arm tighten around her. She felt her stomach drop, "You're not leaving are you?"

He shifted slightly and the look of surprise on his face reassured her enough that she felt herself breath again. "Why would you say that? Of course not. I just thought it might be nice for us both to take a breather. I know that work hasn't been easy for you either."

"You’re certain?”

"Of course."

She noticed him looking at her for a moment before he yawned and withdrew his arm "I should head to bed. I’m apparently more tired than I thought, and all this cooking wore me out." He slipped away from her and stood up, "Glad you liked the dinner Aoko."

She frowned, "But it's still early! Are you sure you’re okay Kaito?"

"I'm fine. I promise. Just tired, that's all," He waved to her as he headed to his room, "Night!” 

"Good night. Thanks for dinner Kaito."

"Your welcome."

She watched him leave the room but felt the edge of _something_ still hovering at the edge of her thoughts. For the life of her though she couldn't figure out what. It didn't seem like Kaito to do something like that. He could be thoughtful but-

She shrugged it off and looked at her ice cream with a sigh as she reached to finish it, she was not going to let herself dwell on Kaito's strange behavior. After all, he'd surprised her before about things. Perhaps he was just coming down with something. 

That’s what she told herself at least. 

Except the weeks after said something else, that there was a change even if she couldn’t put her finger on what. She knew their relationship had shifted, but she began to wonder if it was truly un-repairable. They weren't just best friends anymore, except they weren't any closer either. Instead something had happened that made a trench almost deeper than the night she'd discovered he was KID.

And that unnerved her.

She finally couldn't take it anymore. She was home alone during one of his heist nights and she found herself staring out the window at the full moon. She shifted and turned and realized she couldn't go to sleep.

They hadn't really talked since the night he'd made her dinner, and she couldn't help but think she'd done something to upset him.

Or perhaps he felt guilty about something?

She wondered vaguely if perhaps he was just relapsing due to his break up with the one girl, for all it was months before. She'd done that herself the first time someone had dumped her, only Kaito had never given her the chance to sulk for long. Night was the only time she'd ever had to stew on things.

Perhaps that was why things were the way they were.

She heard the window open in the other room, and the soft footsteps that meant he'd made it home safely. She listened to his movements for a few minutes before she finally gained the resolve, and knew it was now or never. If she didn’t there’d likely be no sleep for the rest of the year.

She shifted her covers and slowly moved off the bed to slip through the door to Kaito's room across the hall. She knocked gently and slid open the door a fraction, "Kaito?"

"Aoko? Oh did I wake you up? Sorry I…" he turned and she felt her cheeks light up. He'd had time to change into his sweatpants, but she noticed he was still shirtless and his KID clothes were in a pile by his bed. He had apparently been looking for a night shirt before she entered.

"No. I was already awake. Sorry, I should have waited," she pulled her eyes away from his torso, or attempted to. Her eyes kept going back against her will. She couldn't help but notice the way the moonlight seemed to shine off of his skin. His muscles had really defined themselves over the years of heists, not too bulky but enough to give him shape.

Suddenly she realized just how good looking her roommate was.

Which was odd, seeing how she'd seen him without his shirt plenty of times before.

"Sheesh I knew I was good looking Aoko, but had no idea you were affected too," a smirk played across his lips as he ruffled his hair in a sort of mock-posing style.

Her blush spread across her cheeks again and she looked down, " _Bakaito_! I wasn't checking you out!"

"Of course not, you were just staring at my oh so lovely torso. That's called leering," he grinned back at her.

"Look who's talking. You were flipping girl's skirts since you were ten!"

"Twelve thank you very much. And only one girl's skirt for your information."

She snorted, "You’re going to tell me you haven't flipped the skirt on any of those hot dates of yours?" She felt pleased with herself for matching him on that.

Kaito's smile froze at her words though, and she noticed something flash through his eyes as he shook his head. "Nope 'fraid not. Was there something you needed or did you just come to spy on me? Should I be worried?"

Aoko wondered if she'd said something wrong again that had caused him to wall up like that, "I… it’s well-” except her confidence flew out the window. She was being stupid, “Nothing. Don’t worry about it. It can wait until later actually…" she started to turn and was caught off guard when his hand rested on her wrist pulling her back.

"Something's bothering you." It wasn't a question.

"It's not important."

"If it's bothering you it is. What is it? Am I in trouble?" He pulled her next to him on the bed and sat cross legged on it to face her. She didn't quite meet his eyes and concentrated on how to word it without hurting his feelings.

"No! No, it’s nothing like that. I just… I just couldn't sleep that's all, and I guess I heard you come in," she looked down and then frowned, "Maybe I'm just lonely since we've both been so busy again."

Kaito gave her a weak smile, "Sorry. Yeah I know. I thought I had a lead tonight, but it was just another dead end," he sighed. "And now that my magic shows are nearly reaching the popularity of Dad's-"

"I haven't been helping either with my hours getting late. Who knows, I should probably just get a boyfriend-" she said with a grin to him. They hadn't joked about relationships in quite a long time.

She was surprised to see his face grow almost somber again. The smile was still there, but she noticed it faded just a tad. She felt her guilt well up again and tried to laugh it off, "Not that I really have time though, and it’s never been quite as easy as you. You keep getting more fan mail every day."

He flashed her a player grin, "You have to count the KID fan mail too!” But something flashed over his eyes. 

Her worry came back tenfold, “Kaito?” 

He sighed, “I know what you mean. Sorry Aoko, I guess I'm just a bit tired. Though I bet you've got the guys lining up at the office. Hard to believe that you're the same person who could've passed as a boy through High School. You even have curves now!" He leaned forward to poke her side and she let out a yell. 

"Kaito!"

"Still ticklish though!" He darted forward and she screeched as his fingers attacked her side.

"Hahah! Stop! _Bakaito!_ You're changing the sub- haha! Don't! Kaito!" She fell backwards onto the bed half frustrated and half trying not to laugh while reaching out for him and failing miserably due to what she called unfair reflexes.

"Evil," she said trying to get her breathing under control through the remnants of her laughter.

"Of course!" He grinned down at her and she realized they were back in the same position they had been all those months ago after his break up. She could feel his breath on her cheeks, and his face was mere inches from hers. His bangs half covered his eyes, but his smile stayed. She suddenly had this urge to run her fingers through them and push them back out of his face.

She barely remembered he was shirtless, and the whole thing was quite inappropriate. This time she didn't even care.

Kaito meanwhile didn't move. Rather he continued to study her for a moment and she noticed his face softened slightly. He moved one of his hands to push away her own hair, just as she reached up to touch his. It elicited a smile from both of them.

"Kai-"

She was cut off as he suddenly leaned down and to her complete astonishment pressed his lips against hers in what was a not so chaste kiss.

Her lips still open from being mid-word.

Not that she was complaining, or of any consciousness to realize exactly what he was doing. All she was aware of was that suddenly there was an arm wrapped around her and drawing her up into a kiss and she found herself returning it eagerly.

The first kiss led to a second, and the second a third. She felt his fingers become more daring and run down her side, and then under her night top to start to explore. She had it a bit easier seeing how his top was already off. She was amazed at how toned he was, and how smooth his muscles felt along her fingers.

No wonder the girls lined up for him.

Except this time she was the one in his arms, and she'd never even thought about it. Well maybe, but it had always seemed so… weird?

Boy had she been wrong.

She felt herself fall into his pillow as his lips ran down her neck, and she let out a gasp as he nibbled on the edge of her ear. He laughed and kissed the tip causing her to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him back to her.

He drew his hands back to rest on either side of her and he stopped to pull away and look at her again. Both of them were wide eyed and panting heavily, and neither could find the energy to speak.

Aoko managed a soft, “Oh.”

Laughter took them both in a wave. Kaito nearly fell over, while Aoko simply succumbed to an onslaught of giggles. Neither could stop, and neither could catch their breath. Had anyone been looking, Aoko was sure they’d gone entirely mad.

By the time they stopped laughing, Kaito rolled back over to look at Aoko. He peered across at her and ran a hand down her cheek. She closed her eyes as she felt shivers run through her spine at the touch. She'd never felt like this with any of the men she'd dated, never felt this kind of depth that sent her whole body alight.

But it was Kaito, and she trusted Kaito more than anyone, and at that moment she realized exactly what had been missing.

"I think I'm in love with you…" she whispered, meeting his eyes. 

His blue eyes were clearer than she'd seen in a long time, "Good,” he told her, as he shifted to move back above her. "Because I know I'm in love with you, and to be perfectly honest, I wasn't quite sure how much longer I was going to last."

Her lips were overtaken by his again, and this time she found her own self restraints completely ripped apart. Neither of them were strangers to kissing, but then neither had really sought out serious relationships either. She realized somewhere in her dazed thoughts that maybe that was why none of her relationships' had lasted, because she’d really been in love with someone else.

For that matter, perhaps that was why Kaito's hadn't either.

His hands became braver, and his kisses became more and more drawn out. She'd be wearing turtlenecks to work for a while that was for sure. He ran his hair through her hair again and he pulled away shaking his head, "I can't believe I'm such an idiot…"

She felt her heart stop for a second and she frowned, "What?"

He smiled, "We've been rooming for years now, and it took us this long to realize this? We won't even include all the time in high school and middle school."

"But didn't we swear we'd never be like that? I remember someone claiming we were just siblings separated at birth," she looked at him slyly.

He pulled her closer and rested his forehead against hers, "Mmm I seem to remember you swearing the same thing."

She grinned and then found herself yawning against her will. Kaito chuckled and moved slightly, "It’s pretty late, and you have work in the morning, not to mention we should probably talk about this when we've both had a little more rest."

Aoko threw him a look and he shrugged, "I remind you that I _am_ KID and your father's in charge of catching me? I don't want you to regret this come a month from now."

She looked at him through narrow eyes, "You idiot. I won’t, but alright- first thing in the morning then.” 

She leaned back into his arms and snuggled closer. They were both quiet, and she could hear his heart beating in time with hers. She wrapped her arms around his wait, “Could I stay in here tonight?"

His arms stayed where they were but she felt his breath come short and she laughed, "Not like that! Just to sleep. We're both tired anyway. I'm just not sure if I'll wake up in the morning and either think it was all some bizarre dream or run out of here in shock."

He kissed the tip of her nose teasingly, "I’d like nothing more than to keep you in my bed Aoko.” 

She rolled her eyes, but curled back against him already half asleep. 

For the first time in a long time, they both felt whole. 

They may have thought themselves like siblings, but somewhere along the way they’d grown up and their relationship had grown too.

They had both been too distracted to notice, and perhaps a little too scared. Too scared of what would happen if they were wrong, or they misstepped along the way.

But as they curled up in each other's arms there was a realization in how long it had been since either of them meant it when they said, _"Who him? Her? That's just my brother. My sister. I swear_."

And when they woke up the next morning curled up in one another's arms, they knew they'd never have to tell that lie again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I aged myself and this fic in going through it. I couldn't figure out why Aoko needed a camera to take a picture of Kaito.... Until I remembered cell phones didn't have cameras at the time. Ah well.


End file.
